


Captured Photos, Captured Moments

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Bruce is done with these boys, Gen, Tim is Precious, Tim needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Tim didn’t want to give up photography. Photography wasn’t a hobby, it was just something that he did as easily as everyday tasks.However his mother and father weren’t impressed and thought of it useless and a waste of money and time. So when Mr. Wayne does a anonymous photography display that anyone can enter, well, Tim just hope he can get his parents attention and make them proud.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 390





	Captured Photos, Captured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This idea cam from @aloofwindbag from tumblr. They are an amazing artist and come up with incredible ideas and just a genuinely nice person. Go check em’ out!

Tim fiddles with the number tag pinned to the left side of his scratchy button up shirt. Right over his beating heart. 

It’s loud and crowded but these events were always like that. He really should be used to that by now. He was no longer a child who had to hold onto his mother’s dress or his fathers dress pants. 

He observes the people talking and mingling with nervous eyes. He watches as they eye the photographs displayed around the room with mild and barley polite interest. Maybe he shouldn’t of come.

In all honesty he didn’t want to be here but he didn’t want to give up on photography either. There was just something about photography that thrilled him. Finding the perfect angle, the lighting. Trying different techniques, and trying again and again until capturing a master piece.

Photography was something he lived for. His hands felt empty without the camera and his neck felt bare without the strap. He didn’t want to get used to that feeling, not when it didn’t feel right.

Tim bites his lip as he watches people look at his stand with interest. There’s landscapes, pictures frozen in time. Animals captured naturally. A bubble being frozen and snowflakes falling from the sky. Flowers with bees in them and dark streets with barley any light. 

All of his best are on there and he should be proud, he knows that. He feels a bit proud and then he squashes it as much as he can because how can he be proud when mother and father didn’t agree with his useless hobby?

Tim has planned to change their mind. He really had. But a trip to Europe ruined his plans and Tim understands that the company was more important to him. He can’t help but wonder what they would say about his best works though. Maybe he could’ve changed their mind, maybe he couldn’t impressed them.

Tears build up in the corner of his eyes and he blinks rapidly, ducking his head as women coo at his shyness. Tim didn’t want to give up photography. He wanted to believe he was good enough, but no one told him he was. No one told him he was and meant it with all their heart.

He really does wish his mother and father understood that is wasn’t a waste of time, not to Tim at least. It was something he loved, something he cherished. He guesses they’ll never see it like that.

A tear slides down his cheek and he sniffles, swallowing thickly and pleading with himself to not make a fool of himself. There was no need to cry over something as stupid and needless as this. He really was nothing but a disappointment.

“Bruce, Bruce! Lookie over here! This stand looks cool and I think theres the Bat on it!” A voice whispers excitedly and Tim bites on his already swallow lip.

He knows he shouldn’t have, the photos of the bats were for him. He wasn’t supposed to parade them around, he knew that. If people found out he wouldn’t know what would happen and he didn’t like that. Not one but. But maybe, he had thought, just maybe if he displayed it people would think he was worth it. That he was good enough.

There’s a scuffle of feet and the people surrounding his display shuffle back politely. Tim sniffles discreetly, rubs at his eyes and straightens up like a good boy.

His heart shudders in his chest.

Dick Grayson was examining his display with bright blue eyes, teeth white and mouth stretched to show his dimples. He seemed to dance to each picture, practically jumping to see all of them. 

He wasn’t the only one there though. No, Jason Todd was there, the boy trying to shove Dick out of the way as he craned his neck to look at all the pictures. He grumbles as Dick pulls him into a headlock as he eyes the pictures with genuine interest.

Despite the shock of his heart Tim manages to smile a small happy smile. That was his hero and he was admiring his photography. Even Jason Todd wanted to see what was on his display and that truly was phenomenal. Tim couldn’t be happier, or more nervous if he tried.

A deep warm chuckle cuts through Dick’s rambling and Jason’s complaining. Tim freezes as Bruce Wayne gazes at the pictures with a quirked brow and a smile. 

“I see that chum,” he tells his boys, eyeing them as Jason elbows Dick in the rib to escape the headlock. Tim hides his smile behind his collar to not make a fool of himself. “They are rather incredible, aren’t they?”

“Yep!” Dick exclaims, popping the p as Jason finally manages to shove the older boy away. “Especially that Batman one! Look it right there, next to the ocean.”

Tim flushes and he knows his face turns blotchy and red as Bruce raises an interested brow. Jason blinks. “Holy, there really is a Batman one! He really must’ve been lucky to get that shot! I wonder how he got that B.”

There’s a snicker and Tim wonders what joke they are sharing. With the grin on Dick’s face and the smirk on Jason’s it’s clearly directed at Mr. Wayne and his expense. Tim wonders why until a weight on his shoulder startles him.

He blinks rapidly, all manners learnt from his mother gone as he stares wide eyed up into Mr. Wayne’s gaze. Mr. Wayne smiles softly, maybe to ease Tim’s shock and jumping heart. It doesn’t really work he decides as he shuffles his feet against polished wooden flooring nervously.

“I see you are the ones who captured these photos, am I wrong?” Mr Wayne asks, his giant hand still engulfing his shoulder as he kneels down.

Tim swallows and nods awkwardly, flushing once again as Jason jumps onto Mr. Wayne’s back and Dick peeks over their form. He bites his lip and nods more defiantly. “Yes sir, I photographed these pictures.”

“That’s cool,” Jason hums, nodding. “Wait, how old are ya squirt? You’re tiny.”

“Jason!” Dick hisses, smacking him over the head. Mr. Wayne just sighs and shakes his own head, hand leaving his shoulder as he scolds the boys quietly.

“Um,” it comes out as a mumble and he clears his throat harshly when he sees the attention is on him again. “Er it’s okay Mr. Grayon. I’m seven sir.”

“Holy shit.” Dick says and Jason mutters about how more people should call him sir because it suits him very well. Bruce simply smiles.

“Well you have quite the talent young man,” he tells him and Tim’s eyes widen and his fingers tremble so he presses them together tightly. “I’m sure you could go far in this field if you would like. You do have a knack for photography if I do say.”

Tim’s mouth drops open and his eyes widen. Flushing he quickly clamps it shut, nodding his head with a grateful and embarrassed smile.

Mr. Wayne nods and Tim figures he’s finished talking as the man stands up, Jason dropping off of his back. Dick quickly messes up how hair when Mr. Wayne wasn’t looking. Jason glowers back at him.

His tongue feels dry and his eyes are suspiciously wet as he blinks them hurriedly. “Thank you Mr. Wayne.” He says and he means it. He truly means it.

Someone actually believes in him and that means so much more than Tim could have ever thought it would.

Mr. Wayne just nods with that smile and Tim gives a shaky one back. He wipes his palms on his dress pants as Mr. Wayne turns to face Jason and his messed up hair.

“It seems the event is about to finish, would you help this young boy pack up?” He asks and Tim opens his mouth, ready to deny and reassure that he can do it himself. He’ll make it quick and be out of their hair soon, he promises.

He’s cut of by a rapid nod and the next thing Tim knows is that he’s being pulled into Jason’s side as he tells him about how amazing his pictures are and how if this was a competition he would surely win. Tim can’t stop the small smile even as he’s being helped to pack up his things.

“You didn’t see him, did you?” Dick asks as they walk away, a worried frown twisted on his face.

Bruce sighs quietly and smiles his million dollar smile to a passing guest. “If I did there wouldn’t be a picture there.”

“I thought so,” he hums in return, mind twisting and turning in thought. “Do you think he’ll do it again?”

“I’m not sure.” Bruce admits, shaking his head slightly. Dick frowns once again. “But we’ll be keeping a look out just in case. There’s no need for the boy to get hurt because of our obliviousness.”

“That’s true,” Dick easily agrees, groaning as he stretches out his arms. Damn they were stiff. “I still can’t believe you didn’t see him.”

“He was clever,” Bruce finally murmurs, tilting his head to watch Jason show Tim out the front door, waving wildly. “And he sure does have a talent for photography.”

“I’d say,” Dick agrees and Bruce eyes him suspiciously as he dances away from him. “You didn’t look as round in the tummy as you usually are!”

Bruce wonders if it’s legal to swap children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did this idea justice! I quite enjoyed writing it


End file.
